Transformers Prime: The Hidden One
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: This was originally a gift for my grandfather Moonstreak was adopted by a member of team prime many years ago when the youth sector was raided by Megatron himself and she was saved. Now she must learn who she really is and what she was meant to do.
1. preface

The story opens up in the country on an old dirt road, on this road a red vehicle comes driving down it. To a passerby it would look like a regular car but if you ever got close enough to it you would quickly realize that's far from the truth.  
The car continues down the road and then a male voice said. "::..So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere these high beams lit up my rear view. And then it hits me...I'm illegally parked..::"  
"::..Another parking ticket?..::" A female voice asked through his speakers.  
"::..Better…The boot..::" he replied.  
The female then said. "::..Big metal tire clamp impossible to remove..::"  
"::..Bingo! So, I let the local police do their thing and I let them get all the way down the block. That's when I kick off my shiny new shoe, and Bang!..::" he started.  
"::..New York's finest soil themselves..::" she finished.  
"::..You know me Arcee..::" he started,"::..You mess with Cliffjumper..::"  
"::..And you get the horns..::" Arcee finished, "::..Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one: Keep a low profile..::"  
"::..What can I say? Patrolling for energon here in Dullsville gets lonesome. Makes me almost miss Decepticons..::" Cliff-jumper replied.  
"::..like Jasper, Nevada's a party? We're alone anywhere we go on this rock, Cliff. Besides your daughter is rambunctious enough to keep us entertained..::" Arcee said.  
"::..yeah she's great. I think Bumblebee has a crush on her, though..::" he said.  
"::..He would never even think of hurting her and you know this..::" Arcee said  
"::..I know. He'd be good for her. I am glad it is 'Bee and not the twin Slag-for-brains..::" he sighed. "::..I just think she's too young to start courting. I am also well aware that they are the same age. I just don't want her to-hey, I'm getting a signal..::"  
"::..Need back up?..::" she asked.  
"::..Do I ever need back up?..::"

There was a crater full if large blue crystals. Then a large warship flew over him.  
"::..Arcee…About that back up?..::"


	2. Chapter 1

I only own my oc's

* * *

Dawnstar and I have been driving on the same road for over and hour searching for a signal of some sort I was starting to get aggravated at how little progress we were making.  
I think Dawnstar has the same feelings because she said, "::..Dawnstar to base, we need a bridge..::" through the public comm. link. After a few seconds a swirling green/blue/purple vortex appears in front of us and we drove though until we get to the other side.  
We transformed from our vehicle mode, which Dawnstar's is a red Ferrari 599 G.T.B and mine is an Ice Blue 2013 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, to our bipedal mode. I walk further into the room and see Ratchet at the bridge controls.  
I walked up to him and said. "Thanks for the bridge. Any news from the others?"  
"No, not much of anything." he replied.  
"It doesn't hurt to ask. I did hear from Cliff. He said he found energon, so we offered to help." Dawn said.  
"But you know how Dad gets; We can man the bridge while you do your part." I said.  
"Alright." he said, putting in the coordinates, "I will call if a need a quick return." With that he walked through to his destination while I proceed to turn the bridge off.

A few minutes had pasted when I got an emergency Comm. Link from Optimus prime.  
"::..Moonstreak lock onto Bulkhead, Ratchet, and My coordinates. Bumblebee and Arcee are close enough to not need a bridge..::"  
"::..What about Cliffjumper?..::" Dawnstar asked. When she did not get an answer she tried the com link and all she got was static.  
I tried my Creator-Creation bond. But all I got was love, sadness, a hint of regret, and then he blocked the bond. He only does that when he goes into a battle or Parental Protocols are completely online.  
After a few minutes I had everyone back at base as Bee and Arcee dove through the other entrance.  
When they were inside, Dawnstar ran over to Optimus and said. "Optimus Cliff blocked our bond. I cant feel him. I have to go to him."  
"I need to find him, he would do the same for me." I said.  
He looked at us with concerned optics and said. "Don't worry we are departing now. Ratchet activate the ground bridge." I was the first one racing through as it was activated, making me first there with the others right behind me with guns drawn. I had my swords drawn.  
We all look at the site in silence until Optimus said. "An untapped energon deposit."  
"Yeah, what's left of it." Bulkhead replied.  
"The first Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet said to Optimus, whom quickly replied. "That we know of. If they're scouting for energon they may be preparing for his return."  
Arcee and Bee went into the site with the rest of us following, then I feel pain so bad I had a hard time to keep myself from collapsing.  
Star started screaming in agony.  
Ratchet ran over to her and kneeled and said. "Dawnstar what's wrong!?"  
"Cliff! Cliff!" she screamed and then I felt no more pain, there was…nothing. I just felt…numb. Arcee showed us the horn from Dad's head and Star takes it from Cee.  
"Ratchet can you track Cliffjumper's signal?" Optimus asked.  
"No Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline." he said and it was all I could to keep myself from crying.  
Optimus held Solarstorm to him, and said. "Dawnstar, I am so sorry, he will be missed." he looked at Ratchet with a silent command, Ratchet took a needle from his subspace and put it into her neck cables, and within a few minutes she was unconscious.  
Optimus looks at me and said. "Moonstreak stand down." at first I was confused, then realized I still had my blades out.

I put them away and I said, without any emotion. "lets go home."

* * *

When we got back to base Bumblebee came over to me, wrapped me into a hug, and said. **"Moonstreak, I am so sorry about your Dad."**  
I sighed, placed my head on his shoulder, and said. "That's okay it was inevitable, that's what happens in war. I just…I just…" I stammered.  
**"Just what?"** he asked.  
"I just hoped he would be around longer to finish my training. I miss him." I said.  
**"I know you miss him, we all miss him. And I'm sure everyone will help you complete your training, I know I will."** he said.  
**"OPTIMUS, ARCEE, BULKHEAD, RATCHET COME HERE FOR A MINUTE PLEASE."** Bee yelled. They came running.  
Ratchet looked at us then asked. "Moon-streak, Bumblebee, what's wrong?"  
**"I was wanting your opinions on helping Moonstreak with her training."** he said.  
Optimus then stepped forward and said. "I believe that is a good idea. I will assist you in your training, Moonstreak."  
"Me too. Maybe you will be the first femme Wrecker." Bulkhead said.  
"Sure, I'll train you." Arcee said. I smiled.  
"Humph, I haven't been in the field in years, but I'll teach you what I know in fighting, while continuing your medical training." Ratchet said.  
"Thank you all." I said, giving each a hug  
"Moonstreak if you need to talk to someone you can come to anyone of us." Optimus said, returning the hug.  
"Yes, sir, thank you." I said.  
"Moonstreak its time for you to go into recharge, unless, you want me to sedate you like I did Dawnstar?" Ratchet said, giving me a look  
"No, thank you. Goodnight." I said quickly  
"Goodnight." they chorused, a few chuckling.

* * *

The next day Optimus and I walked into the Medbay to check on Solarstorm. She sat up, stretched and Optimus said. "It's good to see you up."  
"I don't suppose you can tell me that this was all a bad dream…I didn't think so. I am so sorry for breaking down like that Optimus. I thought I was stronger then that." She said.  
He looked from me to her with soft optics and said. "Crying and showing emotion does not indicate that your weak, but rather that your alive. Cliffjumper would not want you to mourn for him. But rather preserve his memory."  
"You're right. Thank you." she said with a small smile.  
"Now lets move to the main room the humans will be here soon." once he sees Storms confusion he quickly explained. "Two human males saw us so we are bringing them here for their protection."  
"Oh. Well lets get going then." she said as we get close to the main room.  
I said to Optimus. "I am going to train for a while. Get my thoughts together."  
"Okay, don't be too long." he said.  
"I won't, I promise."

* * *

As I was walking down the corridor to the training room, Dad and I made. I hear engines as Bee and Cee drive into base, then I heard Ratchet say. "I thought there were two?"  
"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee replied dryly.  
"I'm Miko, who are you?" a female voice said. "Um, Bulkhead." Bulk replied.  
"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball for a punching bag?" she questioned. I laughed as I entered the training room there were the training dummies that Dad and I tried make look like a Decepticon, I call it a Decepti-dummy, and there is a shelf of weapons, a hand-to-hand combat area, and a whole lot of room for other stuff. Half an hour later I was done practicing round-house kicks, aiming with my gun and arrow, and defense moves Dad taught me. I look to see the weapon shelf was coming out of the wall. I go and grab my tool box Ratchet gave me for my Creation-day. **Click…click…click.** I look up. The shelf was falling!  
"Scrap." one of Dad's swords came off the shelf into my shoulder. That hurt like a mother-fragging glitch! Several other items hit my helm and the lights went out.

**Onlining: Online**  
**Warning: Low Energon Levels: 20%.**  
**Warning: Refuel when able.**  
**Warning: Energon Levels: 19%.**  
**Warning: Refuel when able.**  
**Warning: Low Energon Levels: 12%.**  
**Warning: Refuel.**  
**Warning: Low Energon Levels: 8%**  
**Warning: Stasis Lock Eminent.**  
**Internal Comm. Links: Damaged.**  
**Audio receptors: Onlining…15%… 50%… 75%**  
**Audio receptors: Online.**  
**Optics: awaiting power**

"Moonstreak? Moonstreak, where are you?" I heard a voice say, it sounds like Bulkhead.  
"Who is Moonstreak?" said a feminine voice, most likely the one called Miko.  
"She is the newest Autobot in our ranks. We found her in a forest in Main. Well, it's more like she found us. We don't know much of her past besides that she has no clue about her parents except that they left her at a Youth Sector, that was later attacked during a Decepticon raid. Cliffjumper saved her and kept her hidden during the beginning of the war and he sent her to Earth in a escape pod. No one asked her the rest. Oh, he is also her adopted father; Moonstreak enough playing around come on out!" Bulkhead said.  
"What's she like?" Miko asked.  
"Sweet, smart, brave, loves explosives, loves weapons, caring, loyal, can be a leader when she wants or needs to be, has one pit of a temper, and she can and will fight like no tomorrow, but she's not so good in an operation theater, especially when she's the patent, so Ratchet took it to himself to teach her. Her favorite weapon is her energon bow Optimus got her for her Creation-day; Moonstreak come out!" Bulkhead said.  
"Who are you looking for Bulkhead?" I heard Optimus' voice. "I wanted Miko to meet Moonstreak, sir"  
"Have you looked in the Training Room?" I heard Ratchet ask.  
"No." Bulkhead replied.

A few moments later I hear footsteps and Ratchet said. "Can't she ever clean up a mess?"  
"Hey, what's that blue liquid on the floor?" Miko asked.  
"Energon." Optimus said. Then I hear footsteps and then weapons hitting everything. And then I feel large hands wrap around my waist and pull me into the arms of their owner and I look into the optics of Optimus Prime.  
"Optimus we must hurry if we are to save her. Her optics are flickering." Ratchet said as I fought stasis lock. Prime nodded and they ran. I was put on a berth in the Medbay.  
"Shall I induce stasis?" asked Arcee.  
"No!" I shrieked  
"It's okay, Moonstreak." Ratchet soothed. "Everyone out!" he commanded and they left.  
"Hold still or I'll put you into stasis myself." and then he went into getting the part of the sword that was still in there. Then our proximity sensors started going off that could mean only one thing: we have company.  
"Let me guess…Agent Fowler?" Solarstorm asked.  
"Unfortunately." Ratchet said.  
"I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys?" a black haired human male said.  
"Special Agent Fowler is our liaison to the outside world-" I started.  
"Hush, and I said hold still." Ratchet interrupted.  
"As Moonstreak was saying, Fowler only visits when he wants to complain." Dawnstar said.  
"It would be best if you three remain unseen." Optimus said. As the kids ran to hide, Fowler exists the elevator. "Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note: several reports of a speeding motorcycle of unknown make and a custom black and yellow muscle car…so any thing you want to get of your tin chest Prime?"  
"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler."  
"There back aren't they?" asked Fowler.  
"If your referring to the Decepticons I doubt they ever left; your planet is far to valuable." Optimus replied.  
"Then it's time to wake up the pentagon." said Fowler.  
Optimus then replied. "Hear me agent Fowler we are your best possibly your only defense against the Decepticons."  
"Says you." Fowler interrupted with attitude. "Dawnstar hold Moonstreak down I got the other wounds treated but I wont be able to get her to hold still, to get the rest of the sword out." said Ratchet so Dawnstar held me down.  
I then hear Bulkhead say. "Hey fleshy did any one get spattered on that freeway? Team prime knows when to use force and how much to use!"  
"Bulkhead…I NEEDED THAT! Now how am I supposed to weld Moonstreak!?" Ratchet yelled  
"Enough. Military involvement will only result in human catastrophe; Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualty, Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot." said Optimus.  
Ratchet came back over. "Hold her down as hard as you can Dawnstar. Moonstreak this is going to hurt the sword is in deep I got as far as I can but now I need to pull it out. Stay awake as long as you can sweetspark. You ready?" _No I am not ready_, I thought.  
"Yes." he pulled. I shrieked as the sword pulled my body forward but Dawnstar had me pinned down, but she needed help.  
I tried to keep my body down Ratchet pulled harder I shrieked louder and Ratchet yelled. "Scrap the sword's jammed. Bumblebee come help hold her down."  
he came he saw the Energon-tears and something else. **"Hold on. Don't go to sleep."** Ratchet pulled harder I screamed louder, the sword came out, and the pain eased some. Ratchet used his frame wielder to seal the wound shut.  
"There you go. No strenuous activities for a few days. You got me young lady?"  
"Yes, sir. Thank you." he gave me a small smile. I look around, Fowler has gone.

* * *

"Blasted earth tech…Cliffjumper's life signal just popped back online." Ratchet yelled.  
"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked.  
"He was my father and Dawnstar's brother." I replied.  
"Does that mean she's your aunt?" said Miko.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"Cliff's online? Where?" Dawnstar asked.  
Optimus interrupted by asking. "How is that possible?"  
"It's not. It's a bug the system's shock full of them." Ratchet replied.  
Dawnstar looked at Optimus and said. "But there must be a chance that he's alive. I know it's a long shot but we have to try." _but if he's alive wouldn't that mean we would feel the bond?_ I thought.  
"Ratchet prepare sick bay. We may need it." Optimus said while walking towards the ground bridge.  
"Hey what can we do.!" Miko yelled.  
"Remain here with Ratchet" Optimus said.  
"aw." Miko and Ratchet said. Dawnstar went to walk over to the bridge with the others when she was stopped by Optimus.  
"Perhaps it would be best if you remain here. We do not know what we will encounter and you did not handle the previous news well."  
she glared and said. "Optimus that's my brother your going after I am not going to sit here and do noting when he might need me. Last time I knew he was gone but now this has me second guessing. I have to know…please." "Alright." Optimus sighed.  
"Wait, Dawnstar, Moonstreak, come here." Ratchet said and we walked over.  
"What is it Ratchet? I was going to tell them good luck." I said  
"No your not. Your going with." he said.  
"But, I thought you said…" I started.  
"I said no strenuous activities. That's why your going as medic, if Cliffjumper is there he is going to need medical treatment. I also know you would want to be there if your sire is alive." he looked to Dawnstar and said. "So your to protect her, if you don't, the next time I have to fix you I will hit you with my wrench got it?"  
"She's my niece, of course I'll protect her." Ratchet handed me the medical kit and I went over to Optimus.  
"Ratchet is sending me in as field medic."  
Optimus nodded and then shouted. "Autobots, roll out." we all transformed and drove through the ground bridge.

* * *

We come to the other side to find an energon deposit. "Energon mine." Bulkhead states.  
"Judging by its scale the Decepticons have been tunneling here for some time." Optimus explains. Bulkhead waves us over to him, once over we see Decepticons drilling away, at the energon.  
I heard Optimus say, "Lets find Cliffjumper." he started walking off, with us in tow. The 'Cons spot us and everyone quickly starts shooting, one con tried to run me over with the driller but was stopped by Bulkhead.  
"Thanks Bulk."  
"No problem Moon."  
"Maximum Overdrive!" Optimus Prime ordered and we transformed and drove towards the cons. Shoot, dodge, shoot, dodge. It becomes a cycle as they shoot and we dodge. We eventually get through them and arrive at the main loading area. We transform and take cover behind the energon blocks, weapons at the ready.  
"Quite the operation." Bulk states as we were spotted and they start shooting. We returned fire, I stopped when I spotted something red on the platform. Cliffjumper. _He's here, Dad is here,_ was the first thing that went through my helm  
"I have a visual on Dad." I reported to Optimus.  
"We'll cover you." he said as Dawnstar and I broke into a run, one 'con spotted me but not long enough to let anyone else know, because as soon as he saw me I used my swords to decapitated him and I kicked his helm into another 'con, knocking him out.

We got to the platform Dad was on I got close enough just in time to grab his arm as the platform he was on fell.  
I said. "Let go home Dad." he looked at me with a horrid expression, growls and slashes at my arm and hand, he slips, and falls into the Energon below. Then I hear the laughter from one of the cons I hate the most…Starscream. "Prime." he said, looking at Prime, who just looks back at him.  
"I'd stick around but I'm squeamish" he then drops something into the Energon.  
"The joint's gonna blow!" Bulkhead yelled.  
"Autobots roll out." Optimus commands we transform and make our exit. The energon blows up behind us and follows us down the tunnel.  
"::..RATCHET BRIDGE US BACK! USE ARRIVAL COORDINATES NOW!..::" Optimus commanded. Ratchet sent a bridge and we drove through just in time.  
"Cutting it a bit close." he said, looking at us. "What about Cliffjumper?" No one said anything until Miko spoke up. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Next time can I go with?"  
Arcee growls and started, "Look…"  
Jack makes his way to Miko and said. "Hey, Miko, lets go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers." and leads her away while she asks with disbelief. "Seriously?"  
Arcee looks at me and said. "Moonstreak honey, what went on up there with Cliffjumper?" Everyone turns to me waiting for me to talk.  
I let out a sigh and said. "That wasn't Dad, at least not anymore. He was mutated, like those 'Con experiments during the war Dad told me about!" I start to feel dizzy and fall over.  
Bee caught me and said. **"You okay? What happened? Need me to get Ratchet?"**  
"I'm fine just…just dizzy." I replied.  
The kids voice their thoughts "Robots who get dizzy?…Robots with emotions?…Robots who can die." Ratchet scanned me to make sure nothing was wrong.  
He stops at my hand it had purple gunk on it, picks up my hand, and asked. "What is this?"  
"I don't know, Dad was covered in it, leaking it." he takes a sample and commands.  
"Take a decontamination bath. Now" Arcee helps me up and down the hall.

* * *

Once I washed off Arcee walked back with me to the main room.  
We walk back in time to hear Optimus say. "Arcee you will accompany Jack."  
not liking that idea she said. "I think that stuff made me dizzy too."  
"Your fine says your physician." Ratchet said, not looking up. She sighs.

Once the humans and their guardians are gone, Dawnstar and I walk up to Optimus.  
"Arcee said y'all had a spot for Cliff. Can you tell us where that is?" Dawnstar asked  
he looked at us with understanding optics. "I will take you two there myself."

We ended up on a Cliffside overlooking the sunset, with a pile if rocks and Cliff's horn sitting close by.  
"You've selected a beautiful spot. Dad would like it." I said, looking at the sunset.  
Optimus walked up to us and said. "Moonstreak, Dawnstar will you be alright? I know you have not had the proper time to mourn."  
"I've done my mourning and besides Dad always told my that if anything happens to him, I shouldn't be sad for him because he would have died for good reason. That, and to be a good femme." I said.  
"Cliffjumper was a brave soldier and a dear friend. We will cherish the moments we had with him." he said while putting a hand on my shoulder.  
I looked down and said. "You know there is a saying. 'When someone you love becomes a memory, the memory becomes a treasure, treasure the memory.' Sometimes you will never know the true value of a moment until it becomes a memory. Dad and I shared a lot of memories together but now that he's gone I realize I didn't value them like I should have and I hope I didn't disappoint him."  
"He has told me on many occasions that he could not have asked for a better sister or daughter. He loved you both dearly. Dawnstar, Moonstreak?" Optimus said standing in front of us.  
"Hmm?" we answered.  
"At first we thought you were lost to us in a place you could not be found. We would not want to lose you two. Moonstreak, you didn't disappoint him he told me many times of how proud he is of you, and that you could never disappoint him." he said. Dawnstar and I said. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere."  
"I will live on for Cliffjumper. I just need time for my spark to heal." Dawnstar said and I nodded.  
"Take all the time you need to heal emotionally. Moving on does not take a day. It takes small steps to be able to break free from your broken self." he said with a smile.  
From here on I promise to protect my friends-my family with every ounce of strength in my body. After all you mess with Cliffjumper you get the horns, that goes for me too. You mess with me or my family you'll get the horns. Or an arrow up your aft.

**You feeling luck punk? Well, do ya'? **  
**Try me. I dare you.**

* * *

Please review


	3. Chapter 2

I only own my oc's

* * *

Today guardian and human are spending quality time together, and Dawnstar is on patrol. So the only ones at base at the moment are myself, Optimus, and Ratchet. So it was rather peaceful right now which helps you think things over. I slept better last night then I thought I would considering what happened. I have come to terms with my father's death and after doing so sleep came quickly because I knew deep down he will always be with me even if I can't see him. _Right now he's probably either watching me or laughing his aft off at me. With him who knows._ I thought.  
** Bang!  
**_ So much for a peaceful afternoon_. I ran towards the main room where the noise came from. Once I got there I saw Ratchet backed up against the railing and Optimus stepping on something.  
"And stay dead." Ratchet said, pointing at it.  
I walked up to them and asked. "What was that about?"  
"I have a grave suspicion…Dark Energon." Optimus tells us. Ratchet takes the spider-bot and puts it into a container to examine it.  
"If the reside Moonstreak found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life it would stand to reason that the substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead." Optimus informed us.  
Ratchet pondered this for a moment and said. "That would account for his life signal suddenly coming back online, but Dark Energon. It's so scarce it's virtually nonexistent. What would it be doing on earth?"  
"It must have been transported by Megatron." Optimus said.  
Ratchet scoffed and said. "For what purpose?"  
"To conquer this planet by raising an army of the undead." he concluded.  
"Well he'd have to break quite a few toaster ovens. Where on this planet will he find that many Cybertronian dead?" asks Ratchet. _What about Cybertron?_  
"What about Cybertron?" I asked.

At the sound of engines we turn towards the entrance to see the others returning. They came in cheering so that must mean that their bonding time went well. Bulkhead then pulled a guitar from his subspace and handed it to Miko whom said. "Sorry, must have left that in the back seat."  
"Autobots prepare to…" Optimus starts while looking at us.  
"Roll out?" Arcee offered. "  
Remain here." Optimus finished.  
"Ratchet you'll come with me. Arcee we will be outside of communications range for some time so I'm putting you in charge."  
Miko looked up at Bulkhead and said. "Dude, you're the biggest, you should be in charge."  
he looked at her and said. "Uh, he usually just switches between Arcee and Star. He never picks me."  
"Optimus, with all due respect playing bodyguard is one thing babysitting is another. Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field sense the war." Arcee said.  
Ratchet turned and said. "My pistons may be rusty but my hearing's sharp as ever!"  
Optimus looked at Arcee and said. "For the moment it is only recognizance."  
"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?" Arcee asked.  
"Much has changed in the past twenty-four hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet bridge us out."  
before they left I stopped him and asked. "Do you want me to go with, sense I don't have a human charge?"  
"I fear Dark Energon may be involved, and sense you had such a negative reaction to it I would rather you stay here, where it's safer."  
"Yes sir. Be careful" he nodded and they go through the bridge.

"Okay, chief. So what's on the activities list?" Jack asked.  
Arcee just looked mad and said. "I'm going on patrol."  
"But Optimus said to stay." Bulkhead points out.  
She looked at him and said. "When your in charge you can call the shots. Bee with me. Star, Moon, you coming?"  
Dawnstar and I looked at the kids and said. "I'll stay here and help Bulkhead watch them."  
"fine. Star your in charge." she replied, transformed, and drove of with Bumblebee following her.  
Bulkhead turned to Dawnstar and asked. "So what's on the activities list." before she can answer we hear a screeching noise. We turned to see Miko, who has plugged in her guitar and said. "How about band practice?"  
Raf looked at her and said. "But we're not a band."  
"Why so antisocial? Come on Raf you play anything?" she asked.  
"Uh, keyboard?" he said, holding up his laptop.  
"laptops and supplies good. Jack?"  
"I sometimes mess around on the harmonica." he said, scratching the back of his neck.  
She just glares at him and said. "Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming. Bulkhead percussion." she turned to Dawnstar and I, and continued. "Dawnstar, Moonstreak, you two look like you'd have sweet singing voices. So ya'll can handle the vocals. D.I.Y. Were a band. You just have to learn the songs. This ones a balled, My Fist, Your Face." and she starts playing. I know a little bit about earth music. One thing's for sure… this would take some time getting used to.

Suddenly I hear a alarm go off but I cant tell what kind. "Miko stop for a minute." I tell her.  
She did and said. "What's wrong Streak? Can't handle raw power? Don't wimp out on me girl!"  
"It's a proximity sensor." Bulkhead said. "Quick hide" Dawnstar said as Jack and Raf hid behind her while Miko hid behind Bulk, taking her guitar with her.  
Soon Fowler came in yelling, "Prime!"  
"I am sorry Special Agent Fowler but Optimus isn't here at the moment." I replied.  
He looked at me and demanded. "Well were is he? Wait don't tell me he's out pancaking a mini mall. I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet. but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons and blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handling means in English so you tell prime…" he stopped when he heard a noise from Miko's guitar and looked towards bulkheads foot. "Sense when are you bots electric?"  
with that the humans came out from behind us. "Hey how you doing?" Jack spoke first.  
Fowler looked even madder and said. "Contact with civilians. Team Prime has really gone overboard this time. Wait, don't tell me your running a Daycare center."  
Quickly Jack said "Uh were interns."  
"Student interns." Raf added. I can tell Fowler doesn't believe them.  
He made his way down the stairs and said. "Alright lets move. I'm taking the three of you into federal custody. It's for your own protection." he made his way towards the kids until Bulkhead's foot blocks his path, and Dawnstar's hands wrap around the kids.  
"We are protecting them." Bulkhead said.  
"Your not taking them anywhere." I added with a glare.  
Fowler just looked at us and said. "Is that so? Well maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon."  
he proceeded to pick up the phone and call them when Bulkhead said. "Don't use that phone…It's out of order." and he crushed it with his finger.  
Fowler looked at him and said. "This isn't over Bigfoot. Not by a long shot." with that he walks back up the stairs, into the elevator, and away he goes. Dawnstar looked to Bulkhead and said "You did the right thing."  
he looked back and said. "I sure hope so…I really don't want him taking them away."  
"If he wants these kids he's going to have to go through me. And I don't plan on letting him." I replied.  
"Aw, I had no idea ya'll liked us so much. Especially you Streak, we don't even know you that well." Miko said.  
We smiled and Dawnstar kneeled and said. "Well what can I say you've grown on me."  
Raf walked up to me and said. "We like you guys too." we look from him to Miko and Jack and see them nod their heads in agreement and smile.  
I look back at Raf, who is nudging Dawnstar's hand asking to be picked up, so she put him on her shoulder, and I said. "I like you guys as well. And Miko?"  
"Hmm?" she replies.  
"Don't call me Streak." Suddenly we hear a sensor go off.  
"Oh, my ears." Raf wined.  
"It's from Fowler." Bulkhead said. Then he looks confused as he tries to work the controls.  
"Here let me." Dawnstar said, walking over.  
But he pushed something and it stops and the signal is lost.  
"Did you trace it" Raf asked "Location scan was incomplete. Oh well." Bulkhead replied. I look to him and say. "Bulkhead!" he turned to me and says. "What? Fowlers a jerk." Jack interrupts by saying, "Whether you like the guy or not. The Decepticons may have him…" "And Agent Fowler knows your location…Our location." Raf said. "And did we just not witness how fast he backs down from a 'Bot? The 'Cons will totally make him squeal." Miko yelled. Bulkhead looked to her and said. "But we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere."

While they argued I sneaked into the med bay to get my Energon Bow, witch Ratchet hid it from me a few years ago because I was practicing and bumblebee startled me.

_Flash back_  
_I had a target in the main room and I was at my stance and pulled back and an arrow appeared in the string and Dad said. "Remember pull all the way back and then release." I nodded then I pull back, aim, and… "BOO" Bumblebee jumped up yelling making me miss my target, instead it went into Ratchets lab. "I NEEDED THAT" he came out yelling. He spotted me with the bow, and boy was he mad I didn't know his face could turn that red. He came over to me and took the bow and said "I am taking this until you smarten up young lady." and he walked to his lab grumbling. "The Hatchet is mad with power." Dad said._

I came back into the room and everyone was gone. Even the kids. "Scrap" I ran to the ground bridge controls and comm. linked Arcee.  
"::..Base to Arcee, do you read?..::" I asked, worried that no-one would answer.  
":..Read you loud and clear..:" she said  
"::..The kids are missing..::"  
"::..I just called for a bridge and got no answer. I will be there in a minute. Where were you?..::" Arcee said  
":..Getting my bow out of Ratchets lab..:" just then Arcee and Bee drove into base, transformed and I ran over to the bridge controls and activated it. "Lets go." I said.

Once we got to our destination we find the nemesis in a canyon most of the cons were already dealt with while we are going through the nemesis, we ran into one con and Arcee quickly dealt with him. We round the corner and there is Bulkhead, Dawnstar, and the kids.  
"Friendly." Arcee said.  
"Hello." Bulk greeted.  
"Brought the humans huh?" she questioned.  
"You try getting them to stay behind." he argued.  
I then said "Okay. They're small and easy to miss. Now the wise thing to do is find Fowler and get our friend. And get back to base safely. Does anyone have any leads on where he might be?" they all look at me.  
"He's in the brig." said the kids in unison.

We came into a room and Arcee took care of the only 'con in here  
"Clear" Arcee stated  
"Wait in here." Arcee said to the kids.** "Why?"** Bee asked.  
Arcee turned to him and said "They're slowing us down and there easy targets. They'll be fine in here as long as they stay put." I start to walk out when Arcee stops me  
"**What now?**" Bumblebee and I said in unison.  
She looked to Bee and said. "You remember what Optimus said after Cliff-jumper offlined." he nods and I tilt my head in confusion Arcee turns to me and said "Your to stay here with the kids." "Why? You just said. 'They'll be fine in here as long as they stay put.' and don't you need me incase more 'Cons show?" "Four is enough. They need you for if more 'Cons show. You're a guardian for a day. Lets go" and with that they left.  
"That was…Intense" I herd Miko say. I turned as Raf said "Was?!" "You're the reason were stuck in this intensity! What were you thinking, Miko?!" Jack hissed.  
"Did I ask you to follow me?!" Miko hissed back.  
"You wanted us to be a band!" Jack reminded her. "Doesn't that usually mean playing together!?"  
"Well, maybe I decided to go solo!" Miko shrugged.  
"Well, maybe I have some regard for your safety! Jack retorted.  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Is your name Optimus? You can leave my protection to Bulkhead, thank you very much!" Miko snapped.  
"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Raf cried out as he ran to a step and sat down. Now that sight broke my spark. I transformed into my alt mode, and activated my holoform, witch is a sixteen year old girl, blond hair with ice blue highlights, electric blue eyes, short black tank top, short light denim shorts, an electric blue half-skirt that ties around the side, a belt with two Glock's in holsters, black cowboy boots with electric blue designs, and her height is five feet, four inches, and ran over to Raf and said "Raf it's okay"  
he looks at me and his eyes went wide with shock and he said. "M-Moonstreak is that you?"  
"Yes, and Raf it's okay." I said  
"Yeah. Everything is going to be fine." Miko agreed.  
"Our bots will come back to us." Jack promised.  
"Yeah. They'll take us home." Miko piped in.  
"How do you know." Raf grumbled.  
"Raf I am one of the bots; and I will offline before any 'Con hurts you, any of you while your under my care." I vowed.  
"Hey Raf what do you make of that." I immediately look at were Jack is pointing, the computer. I let my holoform flicker away, transform, and look at the screen. Its schematics for a spacebridge.  
"It's important." Raf and I said in unison.  
"How do u know that it's not a recipe for space nachos?" Miko asks dryly.  
Next thing I hear is a Femme's voice. "_Moonstreak, you have trouble behind you."_ I turned to see a Decepticon drone had come in.  
I look to the kids and hissed. "Kids run." they didn't need to be told twice. Jack and Miko ran to hide between some computers, but Raf ran to get his forgotten backpack.  
The 'Con spotted him and Miko yelled, "Run, Raf!" as the 'Con fired at Raf. I ran and took the shot to my chest. Luckily, it missed my spark chamber. I grabbed my bow pulled back and an arrow appeared and I let go and the arrow went flying into his spark chamber and he dropped dead. I placed my hand on my chest and then removed it to see it covered in energon. _Great I left my Medical kit at base; Ratchet's going to be livid. What did Ratchet tell you? 'Always keep pressure on a wound.' Oh yeah_  
"I told you to stay put!" I heard Arcee yell.  
"Not so easy is it?" Dawnstar retorted.  
"Oh, shut up." Arcee yelled.  
"Hey, blame the 'Con Moonstreak scrapped!" Miko replied.  
"Where is Moonstreak?" Dawnstar asked. I got up and walked into the hallway with one hand on my chest, and the other gripping my bow.  
"By the Allspark Moonstreak what happened!?" Dawnstar asked.  
"That is of no importance at the moment. We need go get off this ship and back to base." I replied.

As soon as we enter base Dawnstar looked to me and said  
"I am getting the med bay set up you wait here."  
"Yes, Dawnstar." I croaked as soon as she went into the med bay a comm. came in  
"::..Optimus to base, requesting a groundbridge..::" I activated the groundbridge and they came through. As soon as Ratchet saw me he was livid. _aww scrap, Ratchets going to kill me._ I went to make towards the med bay when I got really dizzy and fell, but someone caught me. I look up and see Bumblebee "  
Thank you." I croaked. **"Your welcome."** he beeped.  
"Bumblebee, get her to the med bay now!" Ratchet commanded. Once in the med bay Dawnstar tended to my wounds (under Ratchet's supervision) as Optimus dealt with Ratchets broken arm.

"What exactly happened out there?" Jack asked.  
"We engaged of undead Cybertronion warriors." Ratchet answered.  
"Zombies? YOU FOUGHT ZOMBIES AND I MISSED IT!" Miko exclaimed.  
"Dawnstar, Bulkhead, you both exercised extremely poor judgment in allowing the humans to accompany you."  
"It wont happen again, Optimus. I promise." Bulkhead promised. I need to tell Optimus about the space bridge.  
"Optimus, sir." I said  
"Yes, Moonstreak?" he replied.  
"Well, sir, I have very important news." I said.  
"What is it young one?" he asked.  
"Megatron has schematics for a space bridge. I believe he is going to send Dark Energon through it to Cybertron. Sir."  
he looks at me for a moment until Miko shouted "And check it out, recon!" she holds out her phone for him to see the picture she took. H  
e looked at it and said. "Ratchet have a look." Ratchet leaned down to look and said. "I don't understand."  
confusion covers Miko's face, until she looks at the phone and said. "Oops that's the 'Con that tried to blow Raf away. At least until Moonstreak rearranged his grill."  
Jack walks up to Miko and said. "Miko Raf was almost killed. This isn't a game. When are you going to get that through your thick skull?!"  
"Um, we were almost killed Jack. You, Me, Raf, even them! Especially Moonstreak; she took that shot from the 'Con to protect Raf, she could have died Jack! She almost died!" she retorted, then yelled the last sentence and I rolled my eyes. I didn't almost die  
"Well, if this was just another day with the Autobots, then I don't want to be apart of it, not any more." Jack replied. _Wait he doesn't want what?_ Optimus looks to Jack and said. "Jack. Putting you in harms way was never our intent. However it is not longer the safety of you three at risk but the safety of all humankind. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave." we hear a groundbridge activate and look to see Ratchet at the controls.  
He turns to us and said. "No point in long goodbyes there's the door." J  
ack looks to Arcee and said. "I know you don't exist."  
"Don't make me hunt you down." she sighed. With that said Jack walked through the ground bridge and was gone.

Miko walks over and said. "Hey, you okay Moon?"  
I look to Miko and say. "Yeah just a little sore."  
"Hey, uh… Thanks for the save Moonstreak." said Raf.  
I look to Raf and say  
"Raf you can call me Moon if you want, and your welcome." I smiled.  
"Moon. Okay" said Raf. I  
then hear Miko yell to Bulkhead. "Bulk! Can you take me to Jack's place?"  
"Sure kid-o." he replied.  
Then after they left. Bumblebee, Arcee, Dawnstar, Ratchet, and Optimus came over to me and Dawnstar said. "Moonstreak, hon. You okay?"  
I look to her and say. "Yeah I'm fine." "  
You're a terrible liar. What's wrong?" Ratchet said. I look to Dawnstar to Arcee, and to Bumblebee.  
I then said. "On the ship, Arcee found a room for the kids to stay in. As we were leaving told the kids to stay put and Bumblebee asked .'Why' and she said. 'They are slowing us down and are easy targets.' and as I was about to leave the room when she stopped me and Bee and I said, 'What now' in unison and she said to Bee, 'you know what Optimus said after Cliffjumper died' he nods and they left. And then the kids got into an argument. Raf got really upset I comforted him. We looked at the computer and found schematics for a spacebridge. And because my laps of attention Raf almost got killed."  
Raf tapped on my hand and I looked down. He looks to me and said "Moonstreak it wasn't your fault. You saved me by jumping in front of the blast. You saved me."  
**"That was the bravest thing I have ever heard Moonstreak."**  
I look to Bumblebee and say. "I'm not that brave, Bee. Besides any of you would have done the same."  
Optimus turns to me and says "Yes, we would have done the same. But it was, in turn, brave of you to do so."  
I look to him and say. "Thank you. Though I tried to keep them safe. Still apparently failed in Jack's eyes. All I can say is that I did my best and have hope and faith that things will turn out okay. 'Faith is the bird that feels the light and sings when the dawn is still dark'."  
"Wow, that's beautiful." Raf said.  
Then Bumblebee taps on my shoulder and I turn to him and he said. "**Wow…that's uh,…wow uh…beautiful?"**  
Optimus then turns to Bumblebee and says "Bumblebee I believe its time to take Rafael home." Bumblebee nods and transforms. Raf ran into Bumblebee and they left.  
"Moonstreak." I heard Ratchet say.  
I turned and asked. "What?"  
"You are confined to base until you are healed."  
"Yes sir." I replied.  
He looks to me and said. "You know I haven't had to threaten you with a wrench sense you first came here." I smiled and said "Well, one: I respect you unlike some other bots who call you 'Hatchet'. And two: you taught me about basic medicine. That is how I stayed alive and not leaked to death. Thank you."  
"No, thank you. Wait who calls me 'Hatchet'?"  
"well…okay father, Bulkhead...and Bumblebee once on accident. Please don't punish Bumblebee he didn't mean it I was there he said to me that he didn't mean it honest!"  
"Calm down. I wont punish Bumblebee. Bulkhead is another story. Oh, and by the way where did you find that bow?" Ratchet said. oh scrap.  
"Oh, I, uh…On the shelf in the Medbay,… Sense the 'Cons had Fowler. I thought…That it would be safer…Sorry." I stuttered.  
"That's alright I was meaning to give that back to you." he said. I smiled.

In the main room Bumblebee drives in, transforms, and approached me with a frown on his face.  
"What's wrong Bumblebee?" I asked.  
**"Can I speak to you alone?"** he asked.  
"Sure, I don't see why not." I replied. He lead me down the hall to the training room. I turn and ask. "What's wrong Bumblebee?"  
** "I didn't want to tell you this around the others."** he said hesitantly.  
"What do you need to tell me?" I asked.  
"**Look, when we got back…while 'Star was getting the Med bay setup and Ratchet and Optimus Comm. Linked for a groundbridge. When they came through it and you turned to head for the Medbay and you collapsed…well, I thought you had offlined. I almost had a spark attack. I…I don't know what I would do if I lost you."** he said. That left me speechless.  
"Oh, Bumblebee, I…I don't what to say." I stuttered.  
**"Just be careful."** he said.  
"Okay" I said.  
"I'm going to recharge, night Bee." I said, kissing his cheekplate  
**"sweet dreams...My Angel."** he muttered the last part.

* * *

Please review


End file.
